Anime'd
Anime'd is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see a random alien running. Noah is chasing him. "GET THE DUMP BACK HERE." Noah yelled. "NUUUUU" The alien called back. Noah transformed. "Clockverk!" Noah shot a time ray at the alien. The alien grabbed a rock and threw it into the ray. Noah opened a portal and ended up right in front of the alien. Noah punched him and knocked him out. "Vell, vat vas anti-climactic." Noah said as he detransformed. The plumbers take the alien away. "WAIT." the alien said. "What?" said a Plumber. The alien shot a beam from his mouth at Noah. "Have fun." Said the alien. The plumbers shipped him off. Noah went home and went to bed. He then woke up and looked in the mirror... "WHAT THE DUMP." Noah was in Anime style. "私はアニメのキャラクターだ！Whoa. I can speak Japanese now." Noah said. Noah ran down stairs and saw the TV. He decided to sit and watch to take his mind off his new style. It was the news. "This just in...A DEMON OF SORTS IS DESTROYING STUFF." Noah ran outside. There was a shadowy demon assimilating the town. "悪魔？ Seriously. I need to stop that." Noah said. Noah transformed. "銃弾! I mean Bullet!" Noah flew off. He crashed into the demon. "Get the fudge out." Noah said. The demon shot a laser at Noah. Noah dodged and rammed into him. "あなたはこの世界のヒーローである必要があります。" Said the demon. "Come on, bro! This is an English show!" Noah yelled. "And yes, I am the hero of this world." "Seriously? Me has to speech English? Oh well. I am kill you." The demon said. "Engrish alert." Noah said. The demon shot a beam at Noah. Noah crashed to the ground. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah morphed onto a TV. He shot electricity at the demon. The demon deflected the lightning and shot another laser. Noah detached from the TV. "Damn it. I only have one chance. A Super Electric Bomb!" Noah transformed. "Ultimate Upgrade!" Noah started charging an Electric Bomb. 5 Episodes Later "Hey! There's supposed to be 10 episodes this season!" Sorry. This IS an anime episode, though. "Whatever. SUPER ELECTRIC BOMB!" Noah shot it at the demon. It hit him. "NUUUUUU!" The demon yelled. BOOM! "Yay! I won!" Noah said. "No. I live! You're attack was weak! Pathetic! Ha ha ha!" The demon said. The demon had survived. Will Noah defeat the demon? Find out next time on Noah 10! "NO! I get this is an anime parody but we are NOT doing this!" Noah yelled. Hey, what are you doing!? Hey! No! Stop! OW! OUCH! STOP!jdjkdkjfjksd This is totally not Noah in place of the stupid narrator. So Noah turned back to normal American style. The demon randomly exploded and Noah won. Yay. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Clockwork *Bullet *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade Villains *Random Anime Alien *Demon Trivia *A lot of Anime refrences are in this episode. Happy hunting! *Speaking of hunting, look out for Bloody Gir! Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes